The Dark Secret Of The Rose
by vampiregirl31
Summary: *ALL HUMAN*When Bella moves back in with Charlie,she holds a dark secret with her. What happens when the Cullens find out about her little secret? Will there be joy and happiness,or sadness? Read to find out. B/E...A/J...R/Em. SORRY ON HOLD
1. I'll Give You My Dirty Little Secret

**ooHey there everyone! Just wanted to clarify that I don't own anybody portrayed in this story. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer,and all Songs are from their bands. Now,on with the story!**

* * *

**Prologue:**

Hey, my name is Isabella Elisabeth Swan Brooks. My moms husband, Phil, adopted me. But I wish I lived with my dad in forks. But no,I have to live in fucking Los Angles. Phil is a baseball player and they are sending me to go live with my father and my sisters, Rosalie and Alice. I know Rosalie and Alice are older than me, but I only remember them only a little. I have a few pictures of them holding me as an infant. My mom took me away from them when I was only the age of 3. I am a goth , I have short black hair, i used to have long brown hair , but I cut it all off and dyed it .

**Chapter One: **

**I'll Give You My Dirty Little Secret**

**Bella POV**

''Bella you don't have to go,you can stay home by yourself."My mom said as I gabbed my luggage and headed towards the terminal. I have been waiting all my life for this moment,and I wasn't backing out now. I have my plane ticket in hand and sighed,glancing at my mothers face.

''Mom,I want to meet my birth dad again. You took me away from him when I was only 3 years old,and I won't let you take this away from me. You made me take Phil's last name,giving up the only identity of my dad." I told her as I moved a stray piece of hair behind my left ear.

God, I hate it when she gives me that look. The phase,'if look could kill' came to my mind. I roll my eyes my mom always thinks that I more like my father Charlie then her she might be right . But I love my dad I used to see him every summer but my mom stopped it when she married Phil . I gland I am away from Phil my mother don't know ,Phil stole my V-card , I look at her as I walk on the plane .

'' Mom I'll be fine '' I said to her as I gave her a hug

'' Bella I know you are a strong girl but I don't if you well like forks with Your father and sisters they never wanted you '' mom said

I swear she lies more then me but no they never wanted me lair you fucking lair .

" Mom it okay I want to go and I had dad in rolled me in school and I have money to get a, car and stuff I need '' I said

'' FINE IF YOU CALL ME CRYING DON'T EXPECT ME TO COME AND GET YOU ISABELLA I MEAN IT '' mom yelled at me crying ,i swear she hate me going back to my dad .

god I hate her some time's "okay mom what ever bye love you Glares at Phil bye '' I said to them

"Isabella I hope you have fun with your father and sisters we will see you as soon as the season ends my little one '' Phil said to me , I look at him like he was crazy , calling me his little one ,SO NOT YOUE LITTLE ONE ,

I don't like Phil he raped me every chances he got , and mom did not know , that he does .

"ya Phil see you um mom I love you mom I always well . '' I asked my mother

" I love you to Isabella and tell your sibling and father I said hello ,. '' she told me as I walk on to the plane heading to my dad only 6 hours away .

god I hate her , Phil and her Drink, smoke,try and have sex in front of me . I ran away once but they found me 3 hours later, and drag me home,. Kicking and screaming

Charlie POV

"Alice ,Rosalie get up it time to head to the air port ,to get your baby sister .'' I yelled up the satires, they Both walk down in dress's .

" Dad we are ready to head to the airport calm down " Rosalie said to me . I look at my sweet daughter 's, there little sister Bella is going to be home in a few hours .

"dad um after we get Bella can we go get are Halloween costume" asked Alice god why can't I say no to those look .

"Alice ,Rosa I know you want to go to the cullen's Halloween party ,but you little sisters coming home ," I said , they both start to pout .

"but dad we told them we would be there ,so what are you going to keep us locked in the house to night to baby sit are baby sister do you want me to call the cullen's to see if she can come tonight ." said Alice . I think she mad I told her she can't go .

"fine call them but NO SEXY costumes got it girls you to are my young lady's " I told them ,boy I cried when they came to me and told me they are not Virgins any more , thanks to Jasper and Emmett .

Alice POV

okay so we are going to get my little sister ,from the air port .good thing we live in a 3story house ,

"Ally ,ALLY earth to ally " said Rosalie taking me out of my thought .

"yes Rosa what up " I asked her , god her long blond hair I hate she blond and I have short back hair , knowing I want short hair .

"Ally do you got the sign's that we made to welcome Bella home "Rosalie asked me ,

" yes Rosalie they are in the car and Dad are you ready to head to the air port ," I said . God my dad need new clothing that old suit ,

" okay girls in Emmett jeep ,thank you Emmett for take us to the air port" dad said Emmett looked at my dad with his his gold eyes

"no problem Charlie" said Emmett , I look at Emmett him and jasper are the sweetest boys in the world they make me and Rosalie happy .

" Emmett what are you going to be for Halloween" I asked him , he just smiled at me

" im going to be a Zombie and your man going to be a cowboy " Emmett told me

"a cow boy, god he knows I like his southern act sent and he a southern bad boy" I said as we pull up to the air port it time to meet the sister who was token from us so many years ago .

Bella pov

wow im back in my home town ,Forks , I wounder what my sisters look like , walks off the plane ,

" Bella over here " some one said

" im Bella " I said

"Bella im god you look just like dad he waiting for us come on " she said I thing this is Rosalie .

"um you my sister Rosalie right" I asked her, she look just like me but the color of the hair, and her hazel eyes . She smiles at me

" yes Bella i'm your big sister Rosalie and over there is are other sister Alicewith my boyfriend Emmett," she told me

" boy friend wow Rosalie you have a boy friend " I said

"dad , Ally ,em she here"she told them wow I look just like him and he look just like the photo I have of him .

" Isabella my sweet Isabella " said my dad wow I went up and huge him

" hello dad it good to see you " I said ,i seen him look me up and down .

" Bella what happen to your long brown hair ,Bella what with all the black " my dad asked me I looked him

" dad im a goth and I cut and dye my hair ,and I love my black dad it me " I told him he looked at me like I was crazy ,

"goth you mean where you dress in all black and cut you self , you know Bella im okay with you being what you want ".my dad told me , I smile at him I love my dad so much

" thank you dad " I said

" daddy we have to get are costumes " said Alice I looked at her

"costumes like Halloween costumes " I asked the looked at me like I had 2 heads

" yes Bella my family does a Halloween costume party every year , you know you are invited to come but you have to dress up ,"said Emmett

" okay thank you "i said I looked at him a Halloween party sweet I a goth it my party time

"so Bell do you know what your going to be for Halloween im going to be a pixie and Rosalie going to be a Alice form Resident Evil and Em he going to be a Zombie and Jazz he going to be my hot cowboy ,and there Edward he well prince charming ."Alice told me I was thinking of the evil Queen I love her from the show once upon time .

" I don't know I might go as the evil Queen from a show that I like " I told her , she looked at me and smiles Oh shit what have I got my self in to .

"Beeeeeeelllllllllaaaaaaa can I do you costume Please " asked Alice I looked at her great just like mom more Bella Barbie .

"Ally no I can do my own Halloween Costume ,Rosalie is she always this energized " I said as I look at every one . They are really happy I am here.

Emmett pov.

Well Bella here and her sisters are happy to see her , all three of them smiling , I should text jazz and Eddie to warn them on the costumes Bella find out about us Alice and Rosalie know what we are and they are not to be messed with .

"so Bella what grade are you going in to " I asked her

" im going in to the 10 grade what about you Emmett" she asked me , she is really Rosalie sister god she do look nothing like Ally or my girl .

"I am im the 11 grade im with you Rosa and ally with you so is jasper, and Edward," I told her I think man the chief has his work cut out for him to keep are secret and keep her safe . I'm going to text jazz now to warn him on what ally going to be .

_**(text between jasper and Emmett)**_

_Hey jazz Bella here ~Em_

_okay bro how Ally and Rosa ~jazz _

_bro I know what Ally going to be for Halloween ~Em_

_Really what ?~jazz_

_a pixie ~em_

_a pixie and a cowboy , god that vixen~ Jazz _

_lol bro some thing you to want to tell the family jasper moon Cullen ~Em_

_NO Emmett Matt Cullen~ Jazz_

_okay tell Eddie what happing and that Bella here and all well see you guys soon ~Em _

_okay em see you soon tell Bella I said hello~jazz_

_okay ~em_

put my I phone away and turns around to see them leaving me great left at the air port again

" HEY WAIT FOR THE ONE WITH THE KEYS" : I yelled out Rosalie looked at me and glare at me for yelling .

"Emmett Matt Cullen inside voices" she yelled at me great nothing for a year.

"okay baby I am so sorry I yelled" I said to her with puppy dog eyes,

"it okay Emmett" she said as she lightly kisses my lips, god this women can bring me to down with those lips

" I love you Rosalie" i said... .i look deep in to her eyes I want a baby with her some day .

" I love you to Emmett "she said to me then kisses me again .

Edward pov.

Okay a party I get that but a costume party , what was mom and dad thinking letting us have a drunken party , god Lauren and Jessica all coming to hit on me ,and trying to get inn my pants .

Some times they can not get the hint I don't like them , yes I dated both of them ,

" Edward can you help me move this computer please " asked my mom , I came out of my thoughts

" hey mom are you redoing the living room again " I asked her

"yes I am Edward I think it need a little of this and a little of that and a new carped " mom said .

" hey mom I am going to be home late from school tomorrow I going to help out with the talent show " I told her

"oh that nice dear " mom said, . I like living I a small town . I work at the mall music store FYE .

"okay mom I heading to work now" I said , as I walk out the front door .

"okay dear drive safe" mom said , I smiled as I walk to my black Volvo , god I love that car ,i got it for my 16 birthday gift for my mom and dad .

"Edward" jazz said

"what up jazz"i asked him

"bro guess what Isabella here em told me she a EMO and shit and holing a guitar" he told me

"wow she likes music maybe we should get her in FYE maybe she like it jazz have Rosa and Ally bring her in" I told him

" okay I tell them" he said as he run back it to the house and I get in my car to head to work I do need to work but I like hard work .turns my CD player on to green day American idiot .

**Bella pov **

"oh okay do you need money baby girl?" he asked I love my daddy that why I never let Phil adopted me

" no daddy I have money in my bank account" I told him

" okay sweetie" he said as he walk to get to the others

I walk in to FYE and started to look around ,i look up to see a green eyed guy with brozn

why are they dragging me around the mall I fucking heat shopping with a fucking passion , hell ya they have a FYE here " hey dad can I go in to FYE please" I asked

" sure sweet heart go ahead meet us at the food court" he said ,

" um dad I was going to hot topic to get my costume after I get some CD and a guitar pick dad I said to him

"okay Bella meet us at the car when your done" he said as he walk off to meet the others

I walk in to FYE and star to look around. God I love this store hell yes the have the new green day and slipknot , and three days graces .

" may I help you find any thing" some one asked .

"Um do you have three color guitar picks sir" I asked

"i think we do um I Edward by the way" he said to me

"Edward as in Emmett brother ?" I asked him he look hot in vans and black jeans and a black cameo shit " yep that me your Isabella right" he asked me , wow Emmett has one cool brother .

" Bella call me Bella I hate Isabella it make me feel old or something"i told him

" so Bella how do you like Forks so far" he asked

" well I have my 2 older sisters dragging me to your family's Halloween party" I told him

" ah hahah Bella they are a fores to be mess with oh you have a phone" he asked

" no I need to get one do you have one" I asked

" ya I have a I phone I can walk with you if you want to look at phones I on break now" he asked. Wow he really hot ,

" sure I would like that oh do you know where hot topic is at" I asked

"ya it on the 2 floor and so is Spencer" he told me , he a really a cool guy to hang with

" um Edward what grade are you going in" I asked

" 10 grade what about you" he asked

" same I going in to 10 grade" I told him

" oh do you what me to check you out I mean ring you up and sweet we are in the same grade" he told me ,

" sure" I told him , hands him my stuff yes he has the pick .

" 50.00 dollars" he told me hands him my bank card .

" um thanks for the help" I said he smiles

" come on Bella I show you where the phones are" he told me I fallowed him , I am a little scared to be around men after what happen .

" thank you so much Edward for helping me out , it means a lot" I told him

" it cool Bella oh I have to head back to work , I hope to see you at the party this weekend"he said

" bye Edward thanks again"i said as he walk back to work , I brows the phones,and find a I phone 5 for **399** dollars , okay now to get my costume , I walk to hot topic

" I how can I help you my name in Alec" he asks

" um no just looking" I said I walk to the costumes and I find a goth queen costume it look sweet a crown and gloves sweet and it black .

"Bella there you are dad going crazy looking for you" Rosalie said

" oh sorry Rosa I got a phone and my costume and I was going to come find you guys" I said

" you got a phone okay give me your number so I can call you when needed" she said I gave it to her and I told her , I got my get up for the party , we talked a bit be for we went and found are family . I am worried about what I am hiding. And after Halloween I start forks high school oh joy this should be fun .

_**ROSALIE pov**_

so wow I have my little sister home with us I still hate my mother for taking her for dad , well she don't look like her school Photos mom sent dad she different for the little girl I seen in the photos .

" hey Alice is Bella up yet ?" I asked she stop's eating and look up form her bowl

" no not yet dad said let her sleep oh mom called to talk to Bella they got in to a screaming fight" she said wow they are fighting I wonder why .

" oh tell dad I going with jasper to day" Alice said

"okay where are you to heading off to"i asked her

" I going with jazz to get a tattoo with him he getting a zombie on his leg I getting his name on my wrist" she said

" can I come with you to" Bella asked as she walk in to the room

" sure Bella we can make it a bonding day Rosalie want to come" Ally asked

" okay I think that a good Idea um Bella are you going to get a tattoo or get some thing else" I asked her

she in a black skirt and a three days grace tank top .

" ya I am getting the bar throw my ear's and love and hate on my wrist's" she said

" wait you mean a bar bell throw your ear's" I asked

" yep that it and I might get my lip done" she said

" I can see if em wants to come and Bella your cooking to night we take turns" I said I call my monkey man and he going to meet us there with jasper , I might get a tattoo . Who knows I might rock it .

We all me at billy blacks tattoo and piercings , I watch as Bella get bars in both of her ears , ow that has to hurt and now her lip man dad going to flip , she has her tattoos picked out a love and hate on both , of her wrist , and a skull on her shoulder . I hope she know that will never come off her ever .

"hey guys let go shopping after Emmett jasper you guys can come to" I said to the

" Um Rosalie I a goth I love black clothing" Bella said

" Bella I know that but don't you want to change" I asked Bella looked at me like I was crazy

I guess it will take time for her to see change is good for all and when that time come , she will do

it for her self .

* * *

**Hey thank you for reading the first chapter of my story I hope you like it I had help with every thing my best friend Tara she help me with my plot, she was the one who enter dues me to this site I love it ,**

**~thank you again for reading vampire girl ~ P.S read nothing but fire in my heart from . **


	2. Love Bites

**Chapter 2**

**Love bite's **

**Jasper pov**

"what are you in to I mean music and stuff" I asked she look just like the photo the Ally shone me .

" Zombies, vampires, where wolfs , ghosts , for music any thing rock and punk rock" she said to me .

"that sweet that cool I love Zombies your sister hate that I have Zombie posters in my room" I said he eye lite up like a kid at Christmas time I know what to get Bella she easy to get gifts for Ally god help me .

"um jasper can I ask you some thing" Bella asked me

"sure Bella what up"i said

"i want to know do I look ugly to you"she asked me , um wow she really asked that .

"Bella you are beautiful girl I ever seen you and ally are sweet and loving" I said to her . She smiles at me

"thank you very much jasper" she said as she said that I looked in to her chocolate Brown eye's and you can tell they are hiding some dark .

"Bella your welcome I am going to get my Zombie tattoo done then I have to go find your sister"i said

" a Zombie tattoo I got love and hate on my wrist , hey jasper you sound like you fro the south"she said

" I adopted Bella I used to i in Dallas Texas and that where I was born and the Cullen's adopted" I said

" Texas omg that is the coolest places I been there with my step dad and mom on vak" she said we talked as I got my tattoo fished , Bella get up and walk out side the shop and throws up , is she coming down with something . I pay for my tat and walks out side to see Bella .

"hey Bell you okay do you need to see a doctor"i asked

"NO I mean no I fine just a little sick" she said she looked really scared .

"okay let go find you sisters" I said I am going to text Ally

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **text Jasper/Alice~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_Hey ally tell your dad Bella might need to go to the doctor she been throwing up ~jazz_

_What jazz omg is she okay , and I tell him oh baby are you done with your tattoo ~ally _

_yes baby it done I know you hate Zombies but baby it going to get your name on me when we get married ~jazz_

_I know jazz I meet you at the food court ~ally _

_okay baby I see you in a bit love you ~jazz _

_love you to cowboy ~ally _

_my little pixie ~jazz _

Bella pov

shit fuck why me now I know my dad might find out then what ill be on the street just like my mother wanted to do , Phil brooks my step dad will find out then I will be dead he told me if I told any one he will kill me .

"Bella Isabella ISABELLA!" Rosalie said

" oh hey Rosalie what up" I said she looked mad

"Bella sweet sister I just saw you costume are you going as the evil queen from Onecs upon a time" she asked

" yes why your going a the snow white or a call girl" I asked

" call girl Ally going a a pixie"she said a pixie it so her

"Rosalie can I brow you BMW I have to go out for a wile"i said

"Bella where are you going we have to go to the pumpkin stand and get 3 Pumpkins to carve" she said

" I know I meet you there your riding with Alice right I need to go to look for a laptop and a I pod and a new bed and stuff" I said

"oh I can see if Emmett well let you take his jeep or Jasper might let you take his ford" she said no Rosalie I going to talk to dad maybe I should tell some one , but I think back to every thing Phil did to me ,

~*~*~*~*~flash back ~*~*~*~

"_Phil please stop it hurts **please stop no let me go it hurts stop"**_

"_**YOU WILL GIVE ME WHAT I WANT ISABELLA OR I TELL YOUR MOTHER THAT SHE RASING A HORE"**_

_I DON'T WANT TO WORK FOR YOUR FRIEND PHIL please don't make me _

_~*~*~*~*~*~end flash back ~*~*~*~_

"Bella Alice some thing wrong with Bella call dad now" Rosalie yelled

"i just called he on his way home to take Bella to see Carlisle" Alice said what no no he can't I don't want to see a Doctor . A knock at the door made me jump , I saw the Rosalie went and got the door .

" hey Sam , Jake , Seth ,Aro, what are you guys doing here" Rosalie asked them

"your dad called and ask if we can out a fences in the back" Sam said

" hey Rosa who the girl in all back" Aro asked he look at me like I was food ,so not my type sorry .

" that are sister Isabella you can call he Bella"Rosalie said

" hi i'm Bella swan brooks" I said

"BELLA are you okay" dad asked

"yes dad I'm fine it just a head started to hurt" I told him

"okay get you jacket you have an appointment we have to get you enrolled in school before next week" he said

"okay dad I be right back" I said

**Charlie pov**

I get a call from Alice saying her sister acting funny so I called Dr Cullen to take a look at her , her apportionment is after the first day of school , well I am going to have to get her thing's for her room and school, well I called the school I have to bring Bella up there now to enroll her now before next week

" so Bella you going with your sisters to the party at the Cullen's home this weekend" I asked her

" yes dad I going Ally and Rosalie wont let me miss it dad" she said she look upset

"Bella what the matter you look paler then normal do I need to take you to see Dr Cullen now" I asked her

" no dad Iam fine I just a little tired and you came to get e fro the air port took us shopping and took us home , and left for work dad you should be resting not me" she said

"yes but still Bella I worried about you"i said

"dad I know you are I like that I came to live with you in are 4 bed room house oh when we get back I going out to wall-mart and to the book store" she said

we get to the school and walk to the front offices to see Jackson

"good morning Charlie how are you this morning" Jackie Jackson said

"hey Jackie how are you I here to fill out the paperwork for Bella to get in school"i said

"okay here you go Charlie and hello Ms Bella im Jackie Jackson" she said

" hi im Bella swan Brooks" Bella said y does she have the Dicks last name she my child not Phil, Renee knows she mine . I fished the paper work and got Bella in the car .

"Bella why do you have his last name" I asked her

"age 4 he adopted me dad don't sweat my full name is Isabella Marie swan Brooks" she said

" he adopted to at age 4" I said

"yes dad age 4 I have the photos when I was first born of you Alice , Rosalie holding me" she said

" you where an adorable baby Bella I see you went with your sisters and jasper I like the tattoos and piercings it make you you."i said

" okay dad I heading out" said Bella from the door

"okay Bell see you when you get home" I said I went to the bay window to see Bella take her Chevy ,

**Bella pov **

I get to wall-mart I head right to the computers and I pods and kindles and I pads as I look around for the best computer I bump in to some one .

" I am so sorry sir" I said

" it no problem are you Isabella charlies daughter I'm Carlisle Cullen" he said

" yes I like Bella better then Isabella" I said I look at him he look just like Edward .

" Bella it nice to meet you I hope your coming to the party my wife is waiting to meet you your sisters been talking about you" he said

" yes Mr. Cullen I going to be there and I would love to meet your wife " I said

"please call me Carlisle and it was nice to meet you Bella" he said as he walked away

"you to Carlisle" I called after him

I get every thing I needed and I heading to rooms to go to find a new bed set I found a skull bed spread and black fluff pillows . I got lights to put in my room ,i get pulled ouof my thought my my phone

~*~*~*~*~ phone call from Phil and Bella~*~*~*~

"_Hello"_

"_Hello Isabella how my girl doing"_

"_Phil how did you get my phone number"_

"_your mother got it from you father"_

" _what do you want Phil I don't got all day and I don't want to talk to you ass hole"_

" _Isabella you might be far away from me but if you keep back talking me I will come for you" _

" _MY real father will stop you before you can get to me Phil I hate you for what you done to me you hurt me"_

"_what ever you say Isabella I talk to you soon my love Isabella"_

_*~*~*~*~*~ call ended ~*~*~*~*~_

omg fucking god that ass hole I hate him , why did mom marry him I get to room's to go and find a red cherry wooed bed set .

"i my name is molly how are I help you" she said

"yes I would like to bye the bed set please" I said

" okay that will be 399,00 dollars please" molly said I had her my card hand had the bed room set for deliver the next day as I head to home depot to get back paint and purple paint to paint my room , as I head homI call Emmett and jasper to see is they can help paint and move the old be out to night .

" Alice ,Rosalie are you to home" I yelled out

"yes Bella do you have the Paint the boys are here"Alice said I smiled I love there boy friends .

" yes I have what we need Alice and I have every thing I need and I have the new bed set" I yelled

" hey Bella how have you been" Edward said

"Edward hey how are you" I said

" here let me help you with thus bags" I watch a he got the bags

" thank you Edward that very nice of you to come help" I said

"it no problem Bella us Cullen boys are here to help you" he said we walk in to the house and up stairs in to my room my mattress and box spring are on the floor the hold be frame is out side , we pain my room ,

" hey any one want pizza I order" I said

" I am in" Edward

"same here" Jasper

" hell yes" Emmett

" yes please" Rosalie

" pepperoni please" Alice

"okay and I order 2 bottles of soda 2" I said

I walk out of the room to order the food ,

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ordering pizza ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"_Forks pizza my name is Emily how can I get you"_

"_yes hi I need 3 lager pepperoni pizzas and 2 bottles of sodas please"_

"_okay Name for the order please"_

_.Bella and the address is 231 cherry wood drive" _

" _okay you Total "_

_I give her my card number and I paid for the food _

_~*~*~*~*~end of phone call ~*~*~*~*~*_

**Emmett pov **

when Bella called and asked for help , I told Jazz and Edward to come help to it could be fun .

"Bella the pizza here I get it" I said

"thank you Emmett" Bella yelled from her room

" guys pizza time" I yelled

"EMMETT IN SIDE VOICE" Rosalie yelled ii love her but yikes make her mad I run

"sorry baby" i said

"it okay baby just remember side voices and Bella we have to go food shopping" Rosalie said

"okay Rosa and Emmett my loving sis is right you very loud for your own good" Bella said

" I know I love my loudness it me" I boomed

"EMMETT MAN BRO COOL IT" jasper yelled at me

" sorry I am being loud" I said we where eating when Bella phone goes off

"what do you want no I said no I will not come back to visit Phil no bye" Bella said

"Bella you okay you look mad'' I said to her she look stray up pissed man Rosalie get that same look when she mad yikes , they really are sisters . I look around the living room at every one they had the same look I had why is Bella mad

"i fine Emmett it nothing I swear" Bella said

"okay Bella oh what posters did you get for your room" I asked her

"zombie, vampire, green day, werewolf and black vial brides posters" she said see the coolest chick ever same as Rosalie and Alice that cool.

**Alice pov **

omg we have my sister home and we are redoing her room so fun , she at her computer putting music on her iPod , she got a tattoo with Jasper yesterday and piercings ow.

"Ally you want more pizza" asked Emmett

" no but I want more soda" I said I get up and get some I want in to the Dinning room to get more Orange soda

"Hey Bella what kind of I pod did you get" I asked her

"i got the 8 generation I pod and I pad and kindle fire" she said wow I wounder where all this money came from .

" Bella how did you pay for all this?"i asked her

" Phil gave it to me I help his over the summers when he traveled I would work at his shop" she said

"that nice of him to pay you for your help Bella"i said

"ya it is" she said her eyes went dark when we said Phil name I wounder what up with that

"jasper let go up to my room for a bit baby" I said very sexy like

"okay baby let go" he said god I love this man I will have his baby one day and be his wife

" grows Alice you know what you to are going to do" Rosalie said to me

"so what" I said as I walk up stairs to my Room to make love to my man

" I love you jasper" I said I love him so much I would cry if we broke up

" I love you to baby" he said as he kissed me lovely on my lips

we walk down stairs to see Edward looking at my sister I wounder if he likes her ,

"jasper baby look at your brother" I said

"baby he likes your sister I can tell but I think he might think she might not like him" jasper said he might be right on him liking her , they would look so cute .

okay guys I hope you like it ,i worked really hard on this PLEASE REVIEW please be nice this is my first story . Vamp girl 3


	3. Love like Winter

**Chapter 3**

**Love like winter **

**Edward pov**

" hey Bella" I said to her

"oh hey Edward how it going" she said she look really beautiful , I love her brown eyes

"um Bella I wounder if you like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night" I ask

" I would love to Edward" she said

"cool do you like chines I know this cool karaoke bar chines places in port angles I'll pick you at 6:30 tomorrow" I said to he I can here Jasper and Alice , Rosalie and Emmett chuckling at me .

"i love chines Edward oh thank you for helping with you for helping with y room , it means a lot for you and your Brother to come in and help with the painting and put my bed together . She said sweetly

she has kissable lips beautiful eyes , she really beautiful she has Rosalie and Alice and Charlie in her .

"cool and your welcome Bella it the least we could do you know'' I said to her

she walked up and hugged me as Jasper and Emmett walked in the room doing a wolfing laughter they stop as they see me and Bella hugging . They look like a deer in a head light .

"Edward what are you doing with are sister"Alice and Rosalie said at the same time and that scares me when they do that my adopted brothers do that it a pain in my ass when they do that .

"i asked her out guys is that bad that I did that" I said as I look right at them still holding Bella by her waist .

"hey man that great" jasper said with a smile as he holds Alice waist .

"way to go Eddie and Isa you got sex ed" Emmett said laughing . Growl I hate that nick name sex ed or Eddie .

"Emmett I about to beat you up side the head if you don't stop with the nick names" I said to him with a growl .

"so Bella who guitar up stairs the red and black one it really amazing" Emmett asked her , she look right at him .

" mine Emmett I play I am the lead singer and lead guitar in a band back in Los Angles my mom and

Phil Hated it" Bella said fuck she amazing , a singer and a guitar player man .

"really can you play some thing for us" I asked her nicely .

"sure let me run up and get my guitar" she said we all wait down Stairs for Bella she came back holding , her guitar .

"okay don't make fun of me" she said look at all of us

**Bella pov **

" okay guys this song I written is called **love like winter**" I said I start playing the intro to the song , then I start to sing the words . I finished the song I look up I can see tears in my eyes .

"Bella want wrong"Edward asked worried I whip the tears away

"ya Bella why are you crying that was amazing song"Alice said with a smile .i smiled back

"thank you Alice it very personal to me I written it when I was down" I said I said thinking back to my dark past .

" you have amazing voices Bella and Alice is right it was amazing song" Rosalie said to me ,wow my own dram Queen sister can be nice if she wanted to be .she the older protective big sister so is Alice yu mess with her family they will fuck you up.

"Bella what made you written this son don't get me wrong it very good I loved it but what made you written" Jasper asked me

" I just was writing and I came up with that song" I lied to him

"i loved it you Rock Bella" Emmett boomed I giggled at him he like a big Teddy bear

" hey guys let go out for a little wile I know this great place's in Seattle it called twilight and it open mic night and Bella you can get up and sing . " jasper said

" Hell yes lets do it"Emmett said standing up

"okay ya that will be fun let me take a quick shower and we can head to twilight" I said running up to my room garbing my hair dye yes I am putting in red and blue throw my hair ,

"Bella are you all most done" Alice asked I put my lavender and Strawberry shampoo in my hair after dyeing it quickly I wash it out and get out and brush my teeth and warping ,my towel around ,my body . And walk to my room . I put on a black laces bra and panties, and put on my corset tank top and my plaid skirt and my high heal boots that come to my mind thigh . I put my hair into my flip and the back strait . I walk down I get whistles for every body even my dad

"hey dad what up" I asked

"where are you 6 going to night" charlie asked

"to the diner dad" Alice said to him why is she lied to him like that . We walk out to Emmett Jeep .

**Esme pov  
**

well my son's are out tonight me and Carlisle have the house to are self's tell this weekend when we have the , Halloween party we know ,and we get to meet Isabella I heard she likes to be called Bella ,

"Esme honey are you home" Carlisle call out to me

"i making dinner honey" I said as he walked in to the kitchen

"how was your day dear" I said he gave me a sweet smile

"good I got the food for the party in the refrigerator out in the garage" he said

"where are the kids to night" I asked

" at the diner with Bella and Alice and Rosalie" he said

"okay I guess dinner for to" I said getting are plats ready .

**Jasper pov**

Bella she amazing singer and guitar player ,and a sweet girl but hot dame she is a good song witter

" jasper can I ask you to help me with some thing"Bella asked walking up to me .

"sure Bella what you need" I said with a little of my act sent coming out with a southern with drawl coming out a bit .

" can you play the drums" she asked

"ya I pretty good at them" I said

"yay thank you jasper" she said hugging me . Alice walked over giggling at me

"Well I see you said yes to play the drums why she sings" she said

"ya I guess"I did chuckled well I guess this blue eye boy got some playing to do . I was straining out my black shirt and jeans as Bella came and got me

"ready" she asked with a smile

"a little" I said with a grin ,i have not played the drums in years .

"hey bro you can do it" Emmett boomed with luffing at me and Edward chuckling fuckers

**Bella pov**

**okay lady and gentlemen we are pleased to bring a new voices to club Twilight , she comes all the way from los Angles . Bella swan brooks .**

"thank you very much the song I am about to sing is called monster" I said looking at my feet , I was scared I never sung in front of so many People before .

"Bella you okay" Jasper asked I nodded to him and he started to play .

I started to to sing , as jasper jazz on the Drums I look out to see my sisters and Edward they are cheering me on. As the song came to a closes every on cheering in cluing Jasper for me Phil was wrong .

"thank you" I said I smiled Edward walk t up to me .

"wow Bella that was amazing you voices Is like Angle" he said I blushed when he said that

"thank you Edward"i said to him as I kissed him on the cheek .

"Bella come on let get to the others" he said ,as we walk to the others I look up in his green eyes I know I am falling for him , oh god that bad .why why me I been throw hell and I have a

**dark Secret** ,that I can't tell any one they well never believe me I might get locked up for lie

"um guys I meet you at the car ,i going to the book store" I said . I had to get out of there I want to tell them but I can't .

"okay Bella" they said at the same time ,yikes the scary .

I walk to the closes book store **all you can read.** The sign said wow

"welcome to all you can read my name is Kate Denali how can I help you" she said I look at her

" do you have romeo and Juliet and Dracula" I asked

"yes we do" she said I rolled my eyes prep I got my books and payed for them

"thank you come again to all you can read" she said I walk to the boardwalk to wait for the others . A couple of college guys walk up to me

"hey sexy want to come home with me" one of them said

"get the fuck away from me" I said I took out y pepper spry

"how about not" the other guy said fuck I so fucked I pushed my way out and ran to find the others

"fuck ass get her" the older looking guy said I ran right in to traffic all I can feel is me flying in the air and hitting the ground hard and blackness takes me

**Emmett's pov**

"hey guys what up with the flashing light" I asked

"baby I don't know maybe some on got in to a accident" Rosalie said we walk up to get to my jeep as I look over I see Bella laying in a pool of blood .

"OH FUCK ROSALIE ,ALICE IT BELLA SHE BEEN HURT" I yelled

at the top of my lungs

"WHAT OH GOD BELLA NO BELLA" Rosalie screamed I was holding her back from getting put in jail .

"BELLA NOOOO EMMETT LET ME THE FUCK GO THAT MY SISTER"Rosalie yelled at me I can here Alice crying and jasper holing her tight Edward look like a he wants to run over there and be with Bella.

"Edward call dad now tell him to meet us at the hospital" I said trying to get Rosalie in the jeep with Alice,

"em they are so freaking so bad that I want to cry and I shocked some one hit Bella with a car do that much Damage to her" jasper said all I could do is nod

"Emmett ,jasper dad and mom are on there way to meet us and so is charlie"Edward said he more sad about .

"Edward you okay bro" I asked as we get to the hospital the same time as Bella did

"ya Emmett I should ask if she wanted to come with her" he said he was beating him self up over what happen , it a good thing 6 people saw her running from some 4 guys ,James smith , Laurent smith and Benjamin,Alec . Try to rape her and ran from then and got hit .

"Edward stop okay nobody could have know that she would get hit" I said to him he just nodded

"WHERE MY DAUGHTER" yelled charlie

"charlie she in surgery my dad working on her" I said to him to try and calm him down I can here Rosalie and Alice crying and ruining to hug there dad.

**Charlie pov **

my sweet Bella hurt , I staying strong for my girls .

"Charlie can we talk" Carlisle said to me

"carlisle how is she Please tell me she going to be okay" I asked him

"she going to be fine but she in a coma" he said I broke down crying like a baby

my Princess my little girl hurt , we went home that night crying for Bella to wake up soon

"Dad me and Rosalie are going to see Bella"Alice said to me as I just starer at a baby photo of Bella .

**Jasper pov **

it all most Halloween and Bella still in the hospital she has not woken up yet, you can tell Alice and Rosalie and hurting so are Emmett and Edward , I feeling the same Bella did not deserve getting hit like that .

"Jasper"Alice said walking to me and putting her arms around my waist

"hey baby how you and Rosalie get here I could have come and got you baby"i said to her .

"Emmett with us he got Flowers for Bella room" Alice said I look at the Bed where is Little Sister lays

"Alice my dad said she might wake up to day" I said all I want is to bring hope to Alice that he sister is fine.

"Really oh thank god"she giggled Happily I smiles as I was talking to Alice Bella woken up

"hi Jasper ,Alice"Bella said softly I smiled seeing her awake

"BELLA"emmett yelled to wake the dead

"Hey em what you got there"She asked him

"Flowers and a teddy Bear" he said in a small voices , I look at him he being quit okay what happen to my brother .

"hey Bella how are you I glad your awake"Alice said to her a smile came on Bella face .

"well Bella it good to see you awake" the Doctor said walking in to her Room .

**BELLA pov**

"Okay ms Swan you are going home today and I see you have missed some of you depo birth control shot for the passed 1 mouth ms. Swan are you having sex . Dr. green asked I look like I was going to be sick

"no" i lie to the doctor she looked at me like I was crazy . Oh shit she has my medical report on me hit

"okay me Ms swan I want to see you back 3 week from now"Said Dr . Green . Emmett and jasper helped me in the the house and Rosalie and Alice waited on me hand and foot , dinner , helping me clean my room . Today I siting at home waiting form my Pizza to get here , Alice and Rosalie are helping over at the Cullen's get ready for Halloween party this week end , Dr Cullen checked me over . I be okay to go . I get taken out of my thoughts by a knock on the door .

"coming" I said I walk to the double doors

"Hello Bella I come by to see if you wanted to come over instead of sitting home by your self" Edward asked my while is dark green eyes shine .

"um sure but I order a pizza Edward" I said to him

"Um Bella I have your Pizza I paid for it that why I asking you to come over" he said

"okay shit can you help me up to my Room it still hurts going up there" I asked sweetly he helps me u to my Room , I change in to ,Black skinny jeans ,and my Chemical romances band tank top and back converse . I walk out of my Room to meet Edward in the hall way he helps me back down and in to his car . To go over his house

*please review and first story please be nice * vampgirl *


	4. sexy and i know it

**Chapter 4 **

***I'm sexy and I know it ***

**Edward pov **

I went a got Bella when Rosalie and Alice came over I was hoping they would Bring Bella . When I asked them they said "_ no we did not Bring her Edward the Doctor told her to rest no be up and About" _they both said together . So I went and asked her to come over . Me and Bella walk in the house she gasps.

"this is your house it bigger then My mom and Phil and my dads yikes what are you Mr. rich pants" she asked throw her gaps she walks over to my baby grand piano .

"it mine" I said as he sat down on the bench and started to play a little

"wow you play I love Piano's they are so sexy" she said

with a sweet bright smile .

"piano's sexy now I heard everything" I said with a chuckle

"Hey I love playing anything that makes sound and can make notes"she said with a smile

"Edward son can you come help me in the kitchen" mom asked walking in the room

"sure ma what do you need help with oh ma this is Bella and Bella this is my mother Esme" I said

"Hello Bella it nice to meet you and Edward go to wall-mart and get more Halloween things Bats, Lights, and Pumpkins" mom said

"yes Ms Cullen it very Nice to meet you your home is very Lovely" she said getting up from the Piano bench .

"Please dear call me Esme and thank you I take pride in my home and I glad to see your well" Esme said

" yes I am I hated that I put every one in distress over me" Bella said

"okay ma I go Bella do you want to come with me" I ask her with a smile

" sure I have to shop for food any way do you mined if we stop at my House to get the list and my card" she asked me I just nodded at her we made it to wall-mart she grabs her cart and I grab mine

" I meet you at the Halloween stuff" she said

"Okay" I said and head off .

**Bella pov **

I get all the Food and stuff for the house ,cleaning products , spices ,meet chicken , toilet paper ,drink 's,bread , cheeses ,and veggies , I walk to go find Edward .

"hey I see you having trouble Edward"i said giggling

"hey I don't know what I am doing okay I love Halloween and all but come on last minute stuff for the party to night" he said

" okay let me take the rains here Edward you just sit back and watch" I said to him ,as I get everything his mother asked for

"thank you Bella you are a life saver" he said kissing me on the cheek I blushed when he did that

"your welcome Edward let go pay for everything and get some coffee Before heading back to my house and yours" I said with a smile .

"ya sure let go" he said we paid for are things and headed to Starbucks and orders 2 coffees

" so Edward what are you going to Be 2 night" I asked he smiled

"Princes charming" he said I just look at him and giggled

" that...cool" I said throw the giggle

"what are you going to Be Bella" he said

"Evil Queen" I said with a evil smile

"Evil queen wow Bella that amazing" he said we leave Starbucks and head back to my house to put the food away and get my Costume, and head back to his house .

**Edward pov **

great party time ,om and dad are staying up satires on the 3 floor where the screening room is, I started to get ready when I hear a knock on my bed room door .

"come In" I said getting my shirt buttes in walk Bella in a black suit that shows off her skin

"hey Edward I hope I didn't bother you" she said

"no just finishing getting ready you know the hair and the jacket" I said to her , shit Bella was like Aphrodite herself in that out fit .

" you look just like Prince charming" she said I smile at her that out fit look hot on her

"you look wow Bella I am speechless you look Beautiful tonight Bella"i said to her with a grin

"thank you Edward it not to reveling" she asked

"no Bella you look amazing who did you hair" i asked it was short but chopped and you can tell it layered and it been curled. .at the ends she look like an angle from heaven .

**Rosalie pov **

well to night is the party and I going to have fun to night , Emmett has the beer , and voka and the other stuff hidden out on the side of the house , man if Esme and Carlisile find out we would be in so much trouble , I a call girl ha I sexy and I know it ,

"baby come on we have Alice and Jazz out side waiting near the stuff"Emmett said god I love him

"okay baby let get drunk and have fun and Bella is not to know we drink Emmett she only 16" I said with a evil look

"got it babe oh look Edward and her are dancing" he said shit there go Jessica and the blond Bitch Lauren walking in to the party , they look drunk .

"Emmett go get Alice" I said to him , I walk to where Edward and Bella are the are dancing to my heart well go on .

"Edward there here and drunk keep my sister away from them the school whores" I said and he nodded

"Rosa what are they fucking doing here I don't remember inviting them" Alice said really pissed off all they are here for is to try to rape Edward , and him dancing with my baby sis man . This is going to be one hell of a night. Oh joy .

**Emmett pov **

Oh shit man what are the two sluts of forks doing here , ha Alice want to kick there ass any way for hitting on Jazz , that was funny .

*******flash back ******

_Bro what wrong with you Jasper _

_Man I hate the to sluts they just try to get me to let them suck my dick man Alice came around the corner and slap both of them ._

_Shit really man you okay _

NO I BEEN VIOLATED EMMETT HOW WOULD YOU FEEL

okay man sorry Alice going to play wacky a bitch with both of them

man don't I know it

Bro she touch my crouch man with there claws

***end of flash back ***

man jasper Face that day was priceless

"Hey jazz man they came bro Rosalie ripping in to them" I said

" fuck man Alice man we can't have the Police out here Rosalie and Alice well be in so much fucking trouble for drinking and fighting" he said running in the house to get ally

"shit Emmett ditch the shit in the woods mom and dad are here" Jasper yelled from the back door I run with the coolers deep in the woods and ran back to the hell the in side the house

"EMMETT , ALICE ,ROSALIE , JASPER WHAT THE HELL GOING ON IN MY HOME I WANT TO KNOW NO !" Esme yells , shit mom mad fuck this is not good

"mom I know this look bad but Jessica and Lauren shown up and well you know what happen to jazz" Edward said man she is pissed

"Esme me and Alice are sorry for fighting in the house and Breaking your flat screen" Rosalie said I can tell she felt bad for fighting in front of her baby sis.

"Rosalie dear I not mad at you or Alice but I pissed that ms molly and ms roman over there came and started a fight this is a party not a fighting ring" she said . I look over where Bella is she sitting in the coiner , shit is the mike fucking ass newton walking over to her .

"edward man go get Bella man mikes going over to her" I said he nodded and left to Bella side to bring her over to us .

"Bella dear why don't you and you sisters go to the guest room and change and get ready for Bed the party over" said Esme man the 2 sluts fuck are party up .

" okay"said Rosalie

"yes Esme" said Alice

"okay Esme" Bella said

" you Boy's will be cleaning the house up before your father get home" Esme said yep pissed ,we started to clean the mess that the 2 sluts made ,i look up to the 2 floor to see Bella ruining to the bathroom .

"Eddie ill be right back" I said to him he just growls and nodded and walk to the 2 floor , I can here Bella puking oh god anorexic ,or something to Be up puking .

Bella pov

great up puking again , all I drank to night was the punch that was given to me by Edward , oh god if he spiked it I kill him slowly and painfully . I walked out of the amazing bathroom to walk right in to Emmett,

"hey Em what up" I said he look at me with sad eye's shit I hope he did not finger it out fuck Phil , going to kill me now some body knows

"Bella are you sick do you want me to see if my dad home" he asked

"no it fine Em I ate to much and my stomach was acting up" I said

"are you sure you okay Bella you don't have a eating disorder" he asked I just giggled aww that cute he really thinks that ,

"No Em I swear" I said to him I can tell he trying to Find me out great , that all I need right now

"okay Bella good night see you in the morning" he said walking back down stairs

" night Emmett" I said walking back to the room I lay back down I fall asleep right away

****** B_ella's dream ******_

_hello my Isabella _

_Pphil wwwhat are you doing here how ?_

_How what Bella_

_how you get here Phil get away from me _

_No isabella your mine and I want you back home where you belong not with that ass Charlie home with your real father ._

_YOUR NOT MY REAL FATHER CHARLIE IS GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME _

_NO ISABELLA COME HOME_

_NO no no _

_*****Bella dream ends ****_

"no no no"

"Bella Bella wake up come on wake up" a velvet voices said to me , I open my eyes to see Edward, Emmett , jasper and my sisters and Carlisle and Esme all staring at me .

" hey guys what up" I asked rubbing sleep out of my eyes

"Bella dear you where screaming in you sleep sweetheart"Esme said

" Bella what wrong you where screaming blood murder" Rosalie said

"Ya Bell are you okay" Alice asked I look at all of them I can't tell the I just can't it my burden to bear not there's

" ya I fine hey I Be right back I going to call mom" I said walking out of the room down stairs out the front door ,

***** Bella call to her mom BELLE/_Bella mom****_

**mom I need you to seen me my pills to help me sleep , I getting the night mares again **

_Bella I seen them over night for this Friday how that baby girl and does any one know _

**No mom I hidding every thing form my own sisters and my father mom I can't keep it up to Make you and Phill happy mom I have my own life I want , to be happy mom .**

_Bella Please do you know what , would happen if any one finds out Bella , please keep you mouth shut Phil wants you to come back Bell ._

**Fuck no mom he hurt me that why I left , I wanted to get away from him and you , you let him hurt me mom just Send me my fucking pills and this will be the last time you hear from me Mother .**

_Bella Please thing about It _

**FUCK NO MOTHER I DONE GOODBYE **

*****END of phone call ****

shit shit I need those dame pills ,

"Bella are you okay you look really upset" Edward said walking up to me

"Ya I just needed some thing from her she sending them to me"i said looking in to his Sexy green eyes

"you sounded really upset on the phone" he said he really sexy But I don't want him hurt I damage and I know it , I love to let some one know what happen to me .

" ya she get to me some times and I yell scream and cry when she get to me' I said walking back to the warmth of the house the look's like a dream houses I want with kids running around , but I can't have any of that I be running from Phil

" okay oh my mom has some tea waiting for us come on" he said in 3 days I Be disappearing to keep my friends and family safe,

"okay that sounds very nice Edward" I said walking back in to the house with him they , well be in school I Be on the Run for the rest of my life. They well all grow up have kids I Be hiding

"Bella dad called Mom called him are you Moving Back with her" Rosalie asked crying I

"Bella Please don't leave we just got you Back please don't leave" Alice said crying in to Jasper

" I not going back to her she trying piss dad off" I said

"Bella sweet heart watch you mouth dear" Esme said

"Bella how are you feeling" Carlisle asked

"i fine just a little blah is it okay if I go back to Sleep" I asked with a smile

"yes dear" Esme said , I walk back to the guest room walking to where my Bag laying and walk in to the Bath room and ,pulls up my sleep shit cuts my wrist , to make the pain to go away , I stop the bleeding and walk back in to the , room and lays on the bed , and lets the dark ness over take me . the Next morning I wake up to Alice jumping on the Bed

"Bella wake up we are going Shoping for you date tonight"she said shit I forgot I going out with Edward tonight

"okay Ally Let me to my morning thing and I meet you Down stairs in a little Bit okay"i said hoping she would leave

"okay see you I Be down stairs with jazz" she said waking out of the room , I get ready for the day of Bella Barbie .

thank you for reading my story ... i be posting agian next week soem time ...the next 3 chaps Bella come's out with her dark Secret ...

PLEASE REVIW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE BE NICE ...:)


	5. I must be EMO

**Chapter 5 **

***I Must Be EMO ***

**1mouth **

**~*~Alice pov ~*~**

It Been 1 mouth after the party , that the 2 sluts fucked up to day we are shopping for Bella's Date to night With , Edward tonight , I am so happy she opening up a little she told us what her pills are for she can't Sleep a night .

"Bella what are you going to ware to night" I asked

"black lace undergarments with Fish net stockings a skirt and a tank top with back arms warmers ,and back high heels" she said I hope she comes out of this . Her hair getting longer and going to a blondish brown , she getting hair dye to day .

"oh that cute" I said with a fake smile , okay I don't have any thing on goths because Jazz is a punk.

"Alice swan I can tell you don't like what I am going to buy" she snapped at me .

"Bella I have nothing agents goths my Boyfriend is a punk Bella , you just need a little color in you out fits"i said calmly

"Alice I like the way I dress and I the way I am" she said

"okay what color are you doing your hair" I asked

" a Emo cut and black with Red, blue , Purple , green , and orange and Take your I pod off the dock I have a song I want you to here" she said

"okay what the songs name" I ask

" **I must be Emo" **she said with a grin , wow my sister has change from the sweet girl that I saw only a handful of times to this a goth . There one thing I seen change in Bella her eating habits , mhm maybe it nothing .

"Bella you would look amazing in anything but please slow down with the food sis that not healthy to keep eating a heart attack bugger" I said with a smile

"I know but I just can't help it I don't know but I love this bugger I had 2 and I want one more and Al I need to get a book bag for school and my splices"she said ya we get out of school for winter break in the Beginning of October and don't go back tell January 18 , I love it

"okay" I said we get to the mall and she heads right to Hot topic where Jazz work , I shop for my Tanks giving and Christmas out fits and Xmas gifts .

"Hey baby hows the shopping" Jasper said walking up to me

"fun what my sister get when she came in babe" I asked

"fishnets and a shirt and a skirt and a book bag with skulls like mine but red and a Zombie Binder"he said .

" oh cool and baby does she look different to you?" I asked him hopeing he see it to

"a little Al"he said ha I was not the only one .

***Charlie pov ***

today I taking Bella to see a Doctor ,for the accident that Bella was in . My poor baby girl she gained a little weight that very good she look a little to skinner for her age , maybe it my fatherly over protectiveness taking over me , but I am the father and I want what is Best she going on a date to night .

"Rosalie when are you sister coming home" I asked my oldest daughter she look up from the fashion magazine

" I don't know dad I hope soon Bell has the appointment this after noon has to come home and get ready" she said I hope to god Edward don't do any thing to upset my baby

**^.^Edward pov ^.^**

it all most time to pick Bella up for are 2 date , I am taking her to Tokyo Ray's in port Angles . I can't wait I picking her up at 6:30 are last date end up with he with soda from the 2 sluts who like me . I still remember the sluts fucking up my first date with Bella .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ first date Flash Back ~*~*~*~*~*~

_Eddie my sexy Boyfriend why are you here with plain Jane Eddie _

_my name is not Eddie it Edward Jessica and why are you and Lauren here any way _

_I here for you Eddie we had a date remember _

_I did not have a date with you Jessica I have one with Bella and I don't like you or Lauren now leave both of you and leave me and Bella alone ._

_What Ever EDWARD oh and Bella you are the ugliest girl I ever seen and Edward can do better thn you and here have my drink ops _

_Hey why can't you get it I am not it to sluts who give up to every body now if you get out of my why Bella let head home _

_~*~*~~*~*~*~*~* end of first date flash back *!*!*!*!_

I felt so bad that night they made her Cry and her Sisters found out and hunted the 2 sluts down and beat the fuck out of them , ha Charlie was told and let just say he was not happy with the whores , there parents where called and fucking yelled at by the chef of polices .

"E it time for your date man" yelled Jasper .

" okay Jazz thanks I was spacing out" I yelled back

" I know I been calling you for a wile man you space out more then me" he said as I walk down the stares I walk out to my Volvo 360 and head to Bella house . I walk up to the Door and knock

" hey chef is Bella ready" I asked as he open the front door

" yes she is Edward come in she been down soon" he said I walk in to the living room that when I see Bella walk down , she dressed in a mine skirt and a black tank top and black leather high heels boots and fish net stockings and fish net arm warmers , and a choker and hoop earnings shit she hot .

"hey Ed you ready to go " she asked me with a sweet smile

"ya let go we are going to Tokyo rays stake house" I said

"i think that amazing"she said she going to Be my girl Friend .

" so Bella you look amazing to night" I said with a grin

"thank you very much Edward" she responded man I love that she wearing she look sexy . We pull up to Tokyo rays . I get out and walk around to her side and open the door for her .

"you ready Bella"i asked

"yes Ed I am This places look price Ed" she said

"Bella it okay" I said with a chuckle .

"Edward I don't like being spoiled" she said we walked in the restaurant , we went to are privet booth in the back .

"hi my name is Kate what can you guys to drink"she ask me only me Really did she not see me walk into this place with Bella at all .

"2 coke's and 2roasted beef lo mane" I order for me and Bella .

"okay 2 cokes and lo manes" Kate asked

"no that it" I said she walked away to the kitchen

"i be right back Edward"Bella said she walked to the girls room .

**~Bella pov~**

I get up and run to the restroom why the hell am I throwing up ever fucking day, well I have the appointment at the hospital tomorrow , maybe they can tell me why I so sick . I walk back to the table . To see Kate are fucking waiter hitting on Edward , did she not see him walk in with me .

"so why are you with the creepy goth why ,don't you leave her and come with me i'll show you a good time" Kate said she was leaning all over him

"no I with my girlfriend and she not a creep you are ho hits on there customers any way" he said , wait did he just call me his girlfriend oh shit he did

" um can you move you siting in my way so I can set down and enjoy a meal with my boyfriend so fuck off" I said with a evil fucking smile , living with my sisters you pick up a things .

"boyfriend Bella I guess I don't have to ask you to be my Girlfriend"he said in a calm voice

" I guess not and Eddie you do any thing to hurt me I let Rosalie and Alice castrate you and ill cut it off and feed it to you got it" I said with a smile , yep I need to spend less time with my sisters .

"Bella I would never hurt you I . I . I love you with all my heart and I would do any thing for you" he said with my fave rent cocky grin.

" I have a doctors appointment tomorrow and I was going to ask you to come" I said taking a drink of my coke the waiter bring to the table with are food .

" what time Bella and do you want me to drive you there" he asked

"12:30 and I would love it if my Boyfriend drives me" I said biting my lip as we finish are meal we head to his Volvo and head to the movies to see Texas chainsaw . As we get to the ticket booth , I lean over and kiss Edward cheek . And I walk to get the tickets

"2 please" I said to mike fucking gay newton

"Bella that will be 15 bucks and go with me to prom" he said and he fucking asked me out

" here the 15 and fuck no I here with my Boyfriend Edward so ya" I said grabbing The tickets and yanking Edward with me to the movie .

**Edward pov **

holy shit she kisses my cheek ,i am taking her to the appointment tomorrow and she my girlfriend. Man I lucky .as we watch taxes chainsaw , Bella start to look green .

"Bella you okay" I ask starting to freak she get up and runs out of the movie , I get up from my seat and fallow her to see her on the floor in front of the restroom door .

"Bella Bella can you hear me ," I asked shacking her lightly I start yelling for some one to call for help ,

" help on the way" said James as I look to him I see Rosalie and Alice and Emmett and jasper all come out of the movie mama .

" Edward what happen" asked Alice I look at her and all I could say was I don't know , as the EMT'S work on Bella I look at Jasper

"call dad Jasper and take my car and fallow us to the hospital and call Charlie and tell him what going on" I said walking to the ambulances

" okay son what has she had to eat to night" I older male EMT asked

" roasted beef lo mane from Tokyo Rays I had it to should I be sick to" I said and asked

"okay son calm down , Victoria how long tell we are at Port Angles general" he asked the female driver

"Well Laurent 2 mints tops" said Victoria

" okay v" Laurent said as we get to the hospital I was told to go out to the waiting room

"Edward"every boy yelled as the seen me come out the doors ,

" they are checking her out now it my fault I got her sick"i said as I sit down can feel tears pooling at the back of my eyes

"Charlie can you come here please" my dad asked Charlie

**Charlie pov **

I walk over to Charlisle and he as not going to tell me some thing good I have that fucking feeling .

"what wrong with her Charlisle" I damned he look at her chart and look back at me

"Charlie she Pregnant Bella going to have a baby" he said .a fucking baby what the fuck

"how far in to the Pregnancy is she" I asked in a small voice

"a mouth and from the look of it not Edwards" he said wait some on raped my Baby girl ,

my Daughter I kill them .

**Bella pov **

oh fuck they know shit I can't tell them who the father is he would kill me if I told .

"Bella baby girl tell me who did this to you" my dad asked I look at him and started to cry

"daddy I can't I scared dad please don't make me" I asked still crying

"Bella it going to be okay" my dad said rubbing circles on my back .i stopped crying and all I wanted was Edward , oh no what if her hates me now

"dad can you get Edward for me please" I asked my voice cracked

"sure sweet heart he still waiting to talk to you so are you Sisters and Edward Brothers" he said as he walk to find Edward a few moments later Edward walked in

"Bella are you okay" he asked

"did they Tell you why I fainted" I asked

"yes Bella I here for you I love you and I help you with what ever you what to do" he said I could not help But smile he was my shining armor

"thank you Edward I love you to and I Don't know what I am going to do" I said , I want to tell every one how this baby was made to be but I a pussy .

"Edward tell the other to come in here please I can here your Brothers yelling out there" I said I started as I heard Emmett call a male nurse a fucking dude ass for not letting them seem

"Belly you okay are with a baby so who the dad" Emmett asked I started to cry again

"for fuck sack baby why can't you shut up" Rosalie said walking over to me and hug me

"thanks Rosa" I said hugging her back

"sorry Belly I do need to shut up some times and I can see your not ready to tell an one" he said

"it okay Emmett and jasper can you bring my Crying sister Alice to me Please" I said and asked jasper

"sure Ally come on Bella okay baby"he said as he walked her over to me

"Alice okay I going to have a baby" I said as she cliches me to death I huger her telling her it going to Be okay , I hope I have the faith to tell my story to my Boyfriend and my Family some day .

okay guys and girls this is where Bella finds her self with a baby , I am not going to tell who the father is tell chapter 7 right now she going to , have the first appointment and maybe she goes to visit her mother in the next chapter 6 , SO PLEASE REVIE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK 3


	6. Chapter 6

**NOT A CHAPTER **

**sorry guys I might have to find a New beta , and my Computer Crashed on me . Sorry . **

**So it going to Be on Hold For a while and if any of you know a beta that could help me Let me know **

**~~~ thank you ~~~**

**vampire girl **


End file.
